We are the rowdyruff boys
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: AU Los héroes mas aclamados de la ciudad de Tokio, nada mas y nada menos que los Rowdyruff boys. Acompáñalos en sus aventuras para salvar el mundo. ¿Te animas?


**Otro fic que les traigo, espero que lo disfruten mucho. **

**Bueno este fic este es un AU. Redacta principalmente las aventuras de nuestros chicos, puede llegar a darse una que otra parejita. (Pero no será el tema principal). Puede incluir OC y OOC.**

**We are the rowdy ruff boys!**

La ciudad de Tokio… ¡Está siendo atacada por un temible monstruo!, ¿Dónde están los héroes cuando los necesitas?

…

Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos observaba una pizarra detenidamente hasta que algo llega a distraerlo, observo su cinturón e inmediatamente salto de su lugar.

-¡Señorita Keane!- grito el chico.

-¿Qué pasa Momotaro?- le preguntó la mencionada.

-Mi cabello está muy naranja-.

Inmediatamente otro chico levanto la mano.

-Yo tengo más pecas de lo normal- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios.

-A mí me duele la cara- respondió otro chico de cabellos negros.

-Suena terrible chicos- les dijo la maestra -¡Vayan a ver a la enfermera!

Inmediatamente los tres chicos salieron del salón, pero no fueron a la enfermería.

-Ya casi llegamos- menciono el chico rubio.

Así los tres chicos llegaron a la azotea de la escuela.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Momotaro a su comunicador.

-Un monstruo ataca a la ciudad- le contesto una voz.

Los chicos se transformaron en sus alter egos de superhéroes. ¿Qué, no los conocen? Pues son:

-Brick- dijo el pelirrojo

-Boomer- esta vez lo dijo el rubio

-Butch- grito el pelinegro

-Los rowdyruff boys- gritaron los tres al unísono

-¿Dónde está el monstruo?- preguntó Butch

-En el centro- respondió rápidamente Brick.

-Vamos- animo Boomer.

En el centro se encontraba la temible bestia. Miles de citadinos huían al verlo, gritaban,corrían…

-Miren- señalo un hombre al cielo

-¿Qué es?- preguntó una señora.

-Es un pájaro- respondió un niño.

-No, es un barco- dijo un hombre.

-¿Un barco?- pregunto confusa una mujer.

-Es- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Los rowdyruff boys- gritaron tres chicos.

-Vinieron para salvarnos- gritaron unos cuantos.

-Ayúdenos por favor- gritaron otros.

Mientras tanto el monstruo destruía todo a su paso.

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo molesto Brick – ¡Ataque boomerang explosivo!-. Grito al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su fiel boomerang.

El monstruo no mostraba señales de debilitarse.

-Lamentaras haberte metido con nosotros- dijo Butch mientras tocaba una guitarra eléctrica cuyos acordes hacían temblar la tierra y todo a su alrededor.

El monstruo cansado ataco a los dos chicos que se atrevieron a atacarle y acto seguido rugió mientras se dirigía a otro lado de la ciudad.

-Genial se está alejando- menciono Brick.

-¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta- le contestó sarcásticamente Butch.

Boomer solo observaba al monstruo alejándose ignorando la discusiones de los otros dos.

-Está claro que necesitamos una estrategia para vencerlo- argumento Brick.

-Claro que no, solo necesitamos fuerza- replico Butch.

-No ganaras nada si solo usas la fuerza- le recordó Brick.

-Fuerza-.

-Estrategia-.

-Fuerza-.

Su pelea continúo hasta que hicieron enojar a cierto rubio.

-Ya basta- grito enojado el rubio – El monstruo se escapó gracias a ustedes-.

-Fue su culpa- respondieron los dos chicos señalándose uno al otro.

-Pero bueno, lo que decía es que si ideamos una estrategia podemos ganar- dijo confiadamente Brick.

Los otros dos solo se lo quedaban viendo como si de un loco se tratase, bueno solo Butch. Boomer simplemente lo miraba.

– Miren, Butch lo ataca de frente mientras yo le ataco por detrás y si el monstruo contraataca Boomer desviara cada ataque con su bate, ¿Entendido? Si a los dos minutos no vencemos a esa fiera entonces yo recurriré a un ataque con un ángulo aproximadamente 45° en posición al sol, Butch atacara con su guitarra a seis metros del monstruo, su sonido será insufrible que el monstruo no vera cuando lance mi boomerang en dirección a Boomer a una velocidad aproximada de 145 km/h, entonces él lo bateara en dirección al monstruo y acabaremos con el - Explico el pelirrojo mientras sacaba papeles con sus planes de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Butch confuso.

Boomer lo miraba igualmente confuso.

-Tiene una probabilidad de fallo casi nula- dijo orgulloso Brick.

Los tres se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el monstruo.

-Que comience el…- no termino porque Butch empezó a atacar como frenético al monstruo.

-Eso no es parte del plan- le grito Brick.

-Por mi haz lo que quieras- le grito Butch.

Así ambos empezaron a atacar al monstruo a su manera, pero este era más fuerte que ellos dos.

-Así que tu plan infalible- menciono un sarcástico Butch.

-La fuerza eh- le contestó el pelirrojo.

Así ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear como si no hubiera un mañana. Esto claramente molesto a Boomer al punto que no podía soportarlo más.

-¡Ya cállense de una vez!- grito estérico el pequeño rubio –No hacen nada más que discutir, son insoportables unos…- pero se contuvo y recupero la cordura.

-¡Saben cuál es la mejor manera de acabar con un monstruo!- dijo casi gritando.

Los dos chicos estaban atónitos con lo que acaba de decir.

-¿No saben?- les preguntó Boomer con tono amenazador.

Ambos chicas estaban a punto de abrir sus bocas pero el chico rubio los interrumpió.

-Yo les enseñare la manera de vencer a un monstruo, par de… de… - empezó a tartamudear – de ¡Alcornoques!-.

Sus dos compañeros se lo quedaron viendo mientras el volaba en dirección al monstruo. Ambos querían gritarle pero el simplemente los ignoraría.

-Me pregunto qué hará- pensó Brick en voz alta.

Boomer al estar frente al monstruo apretó los puños, se quitó el sudor de la frente, suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- grito Butch a lo lejos solo para ser ignorado.

Entonces, el pequeño rubio abrió sus lentamente sus ojos y con voz calmada dijo:

-Disculpe- dijo para llamar la atención del monstruo.

El gran monstruo giro y le dirigió una mirada que mostraba su enojo.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si sería tan amable de dejar de atacar la ciudad, vera, aquí viven miles de personas inocentes y no está bien que las moleste. ¿Podría por favor retirarse y volver a su casa?- dijo cortésmente.

El monstruo simplemente se dirigió al mar y volvió de donde vino.

-Así se vence a un monstruo invencible- grito Boomer a sus dos amigos.

Los otros dos quedaron mudos.

-Vámonos- ordenó Boomer.

Brick y Butch solo lo seguían.

…

-¡Oh!, chicos regresaron- dijo la señorita Keane -¿Está todo bien?-.

-Si sensei- respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Excelente- sonrió la maestra –Porque necesitan leer de la página 45 a la 98 de su libro de ciencias, hacer un resumen explicando la situación económica del país, un ensayo de la revolución de 1868 y de tarea la página 67 de su libro de matemáticas, la página 59 de su libro de inglés y leer el libro que ustedes quieran pero que este entre los géneros de: Drama, sátira, misterio o poético para la clase de literatura de mañana-.

-¡Que!- gritaron los tres chicos sorprendidos.

-Pues se tardaron mucho en la enfermería chicos-.

Sonó el timbre de la escuela y todos los chicos salieron disparados del salón dirigiéndose a sus actividades extracurriculares, excepto los que les tocaba limpiar el salón.

-Hasta mañana chicos- se despidió la maestra sonriendo.

Los tres chicos se dejaron caer rendidos al suelo.

-Así es como no los pagan- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste Miyazaki-chan?- preguntó una chica igual de rubia y de ojos azules que se encontraba acomodando las sillas.

-Nada- respondieron los tres de inmediato.

-Tontos- susurro otra chica de cabellos obscuros y de ojos verdes.

-Jeje- rio nerviosamente una pelirroja mientras barría.

…

Quien dijo que la vida de un superhéroe es fácil.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. De hecho después introduciré a la chicas ( las 3 son compañeras de los rrb). Verán en esta historia los chicos recibieron los rayos z y son superhéroes y todo eso.**

**Brick-Momotaro**

**Boomer-Miyazaki**

**Butch-Kaori**

**Después introducire otros villanos y uno que otro sacado de mi imaginación.**

**Si se preguntan porque las chicas limpian el salón es que en Japón un grupo de alumnos elegidos al azar por el profesor se quedan a limpiar el salón al final del día. También es común que la mayoría de los estudiantes pertenezca a un club o se quede un rato más en la escuela, por eso en la mayoría de los animes ven que salen muy a tarde o inclusive ya en la noche.**

**BYE**


End file.
